Unforeseeable Future
by Seeking Nirvana
Summary: When Bonnie got the chance to come back... she never once thought at what price. Now, she refuses to be at the mercy of others nor will she bend to their whim or be at their beck and call any longer. But when her new-found freedom is threatened by outside forces... Bonnie must somehow fight back.


**Chapter 1 – I Can't Do This Anymore**

Bonnie's POV

* * *

_I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. That last one was really painful and it's getting harder and harder to hide because it feels like they are becoming more and more frequent. That's probably Klaus wreaking havoc in New Orléans. All these people go through me to die and yet I am immortal. The pain I feel is indescribable and constant. The people who go through me to the other side, some of them are genuinely good people who did not deserve to die; others however, are just as awful as Katherine or Klaus, and get what is coming to them. There is just so much that I still don't understand about being the anchor, I thought that when I became the anchor it would be a good thing because it meant I got to be alive… sort of and that I was going to get to be around my friends again. Oh how I was wrong, I never get to see them because it feels like I have to constantly hide. Hiding that being the anchor means every supernatural being that dies has to go through me. _

_It isn't easy; I don't even know when it's going to happen. It doesn't seem to matter where I am or what I'm doing, once a supernatural creature dies they immediately appear to me, which might not have been such huge problem, except for the fact that most supernatural creatures never die of natural causes, it seems as if it's always violent and bloody. If it's a vampire that needs to pass through, it feels like I've been staked with the sharpest piece of wood on earth that's been soaking in the most potent pool of vervain for centuries or if their heart was ripped from their chest it feels like I was actually there. I feel every vein tear, every arty burst and for a few gruesomely long moments it feels as if my own heart is literally being ripped from my body, my heart stops beating but I can't die. When they pass through me, I pass through them as well. In that very split second I am them and I watch as they die, like an onlooker in their body. I feel them die and everything in that moment intensifies. _

_This is why the pain is all too real. As a ghost, I am immortal and to feel death everyday but not be allowed the sweet satisfaction of actually dying is like a drug addict chasing their very first high all over again your always right at the precipice of achieving that ultimate high… but it always falls short. _

"That's all for today folks, don't forget to read chapters 10, 11, 13, and 15 for tomorrows test. Remember it will NOT be open book and this test counts for 30% of your overall grade." Ms. Price yelled over the loud students getting up, gathering their things, and pushing in their chairs.

Wow what time is it? I could have sworn that this class just started and now Mrs. Price is saying that the class is already over, let me check my phone for the time.

**- A Few Seconds Later -**

I guess I must have blanked out for the 2 hours. I'll have to get the notes from Caroline later.

As I got up and gathered my things, I noticed an old woman staring at me through the window; I knew she was dead from the look in her eyes.

As I headed for the door still focused on the elderly woman in the window I walked right into the back of a tall man sending all of our stuff to the ground.

"Oh wow I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." I said as we both bent down to pick up our things

"That's okay, don't worry about it." He replied as we both bent down to retrieve our things off of the ground before one of our classmates stepped on them. I couldn't help but notice that when he looked at me, he had some of the bluest eyes I had ever seen and against his tan skin and curly black hair… he was simply amazing. I know I have Jeremy but it doesn't hurt to look… especially when they are fine.

As we both quickly collected our things, I noticed a few symbols drawn out that I had seen before in my gram's grimoire on a few pieces of loose leaf paper. Was this guy a witch? Or maybe he's just interested in witchcraft I thought to myself.

When he saw my eyes lingering on the symbols he quickly picked it all up and said, "My name is Ethan, it's nice to meet you…"

"Bonnie… my name is Bonnie and it's nice to meet you too Ethan." I quickly replied.

We both began heading towards the door when he pulled up suddenly asked me if I would be interested in coming to a small get together that he's throwing. The way he asked it however is what got my suspensions rising, his whole demeanor seemed to have changed once he saw me looking at those symbols.

"Maybe some other time, I have a lot of reading for this class because of the test we have tomorrow." I replied as we made our way outside of the building. "Yeah sure, no problem… maybe next time then." He said to me. "See yah later Ethan." I said to him and headed in the opposite direction remembering that I needed to get back to my dorm and fast. "See yah later Bonnie!" I heard him yell after me. I looked back and gave a smile.

I found myself rushing back to my dorm in hopes that neither Caroline nor Elena would be there so the old woman could pass through me without anybody hearing my cries.

As I walked across campus I kept seeing the old woman everywhere. She was getting closer and closer. As l approached the dormitory… there she was… waiting for me to get close enough so she could touch me… As I got closer to her, I realized that she looked so familiar. I searched my mind for where I thought I knew her from but nothing came to me.

As I walked under the archway and through the very tall oak wood doors, down the hall and rounding the corner I finally made it the dorm room I shared with Elena and Caroline. I really hoped neither of them where inside. I stuck my key in the door and released a sigh of relief because neither of them was in the room. I put my things down on the bed and readied myself for what was coming.

**- Moments Later -**

"I was waiting for you to get to a safe place, I'm so terribly sorry that I have to go through you to pass on" I heard a voice say from behind me

I turned around and was face to face with the woman whom I knew was dead. She told me she was a witch and that she felt sorry for me.

When I asked her if we had ever met before, she told me that she knew my grams. Just as she was about to grab my shoulder she told me that I was very vulnerable and that other witches were watching me. Not witches like me or herself however, but witches that practiced expression. I asked her why they were watching me but before she could answer she fell into me. It was like someone had pushed her because she looked surprised, she wasn't ready to go… we were still talking.

It took everything I had not to scream out in pain, I fell onto my bed and lay there in the fetal position clutching my legs until the excruciating pain was over.

Finally, I was able to gathered myself and remembered what the woman said, about witches watching me. I got up from the bed and casually looked out the window to see if there were in fact people watching me. After scanning what all I could see from the room I did not spot anybody suspicious nor was anyone looking up at me. I want to hope that maybe the woman was just paranoid… but when supernatural beings tell you that you are being watched or something bad is going to happen… they are usually right and do not fall on deaf ears…

**- Just as Bonnie looks away from the window, an unknown person looks up -**

_Bennett is onto us thanks to that nosy old witch. Good thing you used a transparency spell on yourself and pushed her. If you wouldn't have done that, she would have revealed too much too soon. We have to act fast before she sees us. We need her to complete the ritual or else the ancestors will send for us... And I refuse to die._

* * *

This story is a collaboration. All chapters will be co-written by my sister and me. Her fanfic name on here is: Rocket11Booster. Also, favorite the story if you liked it and don't forget to leave reviews and let me know what you think!


End file.
